CHRYSANT
by My Airen
Summary: Hinata menjadi amnesia sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun dibalik semua itu terdapat sebuah misteri tentang kematian mendadak teman sekelasnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Apakah Sakura meninggal karena dibunuh? Lalu siapa yang sudah membunuhnya?/AU/School-life/Warning:DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SUMMARY : _Hinata menjadi amnesia sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun dibalik semua itu terdapat sebuah misteri tentang kematian mendadak teman sekelasnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Apakah Sakura meninggal karena dibunuh? Lalu siapa yang sudah membunuhnya?_

* * *

Jalanan aspal di sepanjang perjalanan menuju daerah perumahan kota Tokyo tidak seramai biasanya pada malam itu. Ini adalah musim dingin, kebanyakan orang memilih berdiam diri di rumah mereka sambil menghangatkan badan dengan kopi atau cokelat panas. Lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang melajukan kendaraannya dengan kencang. Bukan karena jalanan sepi yang membuatnya ingin ngebut, tetapi karena suatu hal –suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Tangannya mencengkram stir mobil dengan gemetar. Air matanya mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Keringat dingin pun menetes membasahi tubuhnya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Setelah itu sebuah kalimat yang tidak bisa ia jawab keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Haruskah aku kembali?_

Haruskah Hinata kembali dan melihat semuanya dengan jelas? Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi karena tiba-tiba sebuah truk muncul dari arah berlawanan. Lampunya yang terang membuat penglihatan Hinata menjadi silau dan terjadilah sebuah kecelakaan yang membungkam sebuah kebenaran...

 **0ooooOoooo0**

Bau khas rumah sakit menusuk indra penciuman gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Sialnya hari ini dia tidak membawa benda apapun yang bisa menghalangi bau itu, dan akhirnya rambut pirangnya lah yang menjadi korban. Itu tidak menjadi masalah besar karena dia baru saja membasuh rambutnya dengan shampo. _Lebih baik daripada bau rumah sakit,_ pikirnya.

Dua minggu yang lalu Ino mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan dan sampai saat ini belum sadar dari koma. Gadis berambut pirang itu sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Hinata kecelakaan, pasalnya Ino tahu betul kalau gadis itu bukanlah orang yang suka ugal-ugalan di jalan raya.

 _Ino, apakah kau tahu arti dari bunga krisan berwarna putih?_

Kira-kira begitulah pesan terakhir yang Hinata kirim sebelum mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan karena menghindari truk pengangkut barang.

Pintu berbahan kaca itu dibuka tanpa suara. Hinata duduk di kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dokter dan beberapa perawat mengelilinginya dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" Kata Ino dengan lembut.

"Apakah Hinata benar-benar sudah sembuh, dokter?" tanya Ino

"Dia sudah boleh pulang besok," jawab dokter. "Tapi, dia mungkin tidak akan mengenali siapapun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Ino terbelalak. Hinata amnesia?

.

Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna putih bersih menyambut Hinata setelah berhari-hari dia berada di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa ruangan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, apakah karena warnanya yang putih dan terlihat mirip ruang perawatannya kemarin? Mungkin Hinata harus menggantinya dengan warna-warna yang lebih cerah nanti.

"Kau sangat menyukai dekorasi kamarmu, kau bahkan memarahiku saat aku memindahkan pot bunga itu ke tempat lain."

Pandangan Hinata teralihkan pada sebuah pot bunga yang Ino bicarakan. Bunga putih itu membuat Hinata mengingat sesuatu. Bunga berwarna putih...

"Apakah itu bunga krisan?" Tanya Hinata membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Bukan, itu jelas bukanlah krisan. Dari bentuknya saja sudah beda jauh," Kata Ino. "Kau ini benar-benar amnesia ya? Sampai tidak bisa membedakan bunga."

"Lalu itu apa?"

"Itu bunga Kamelia yang melambangkan penantian. Kau sangat menyukai bunga itu," Ino menjelaskan. "Tapi, hey, kau bilang krisan? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum kecelakaan kau sempat bertanya arti dari bunga krisan putih padaku."

"Apa artinya?"

"Kematian..."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam dan memutuskan untuk tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

"Ino, kau adalah sahabat terdekatku. Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit mengenai diriku? Atau teman-temanku yang lain?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino. "Kau adalah gadis yang ... bagaimana menceritakannya yah–"

"Ceritakan saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerimanya."

Hinata sebenarnya belum siap mendengarnya. Mendengar dari kalimat Ino barusan sudah membuat dia bepikir yang macam-macam. Apakah dia orang jahat?

"Kau sangat angkuh, maksudku kau tidak peduli pada orang lain dan selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri." Ino mengatakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Begitu, ternyata sikapku cukup buruk ya?" Hinata tersenyum, mencoba membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja setelah mendengar cerita tentang dirinya.

"Meskipun begitu, kau memiliki banyak teman. Kau adalah gadis yang keren," Ino mengepalkan keempat jarinya sehingga menyisakan ibu jari untuk memperlihatkan rasa terkesannya.

"Saat kita masih di tingkat pertama, kau sangat berani melawan senior yang paling ditakuti di sekolah. Semua orang menganggapmu 'pencari masalah' tapi mereka sangat mendukungmu. Kau bahkan pernah mendapat surat cinta dari ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Oh, mengingat hal itu membuatku sangat bersemangat membahasnya," Ino mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya! Tapi kau selalu kesal saat aku membicarakan itu. Menurutmu itu sangat menjengkelkan karena membuat semua orang membicarakanmu."

"Lalu, apakah ada pria yang kusukai?"

"Ada. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia pria dingin yang tampan. Semua gadis menyukainya."

Pria dingin yang tampan? Benarkah Hinata menyukai orang seperti itu? Mungkin saja, karena cinta tidak bisa memilih.

"Ceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasu ... ki?"

"Sasuke!" Ino membetulkan.

"O-oh, ya, Sasuke. Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Atau hanya aku yang menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyukai siapapun. Itu yang aku tahu," ucap Ino. "Lagipula dia sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Ya, kau sangat membenci gadis itu seperti dia membencimu. Aku bahkan sampai bergidik ketika melihat kalian bertatapan sinis." Ino mengatakannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seperti apa hubungan Hinata dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu?

"Kenapa aku membencinya?" Hinata mulai menyesal mendengar kisahnya di masa lalu.

"Mungkin karena dia tunangan Sasuke."

 _Haruno Sakura? Siapa gadis itu? Aku tidak mengerti tetapi tiba-tiba bayangan bunga krisan berwarna putih itu muncul kembali._

 **0ooooOoooo0**

 **Konoha Senior High School.**

Hari ini cukup hangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak orang yang memakai pakaian khas musim dingin –Seperti halnya Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang berwarna hitam sambil memandang bangunan yang ada di depannya. Inikah tempatnya belajar dulu?

Hinata melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki wilayah sekolah tetapi sedetik kemudian dia ragu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa beradaptasi? Bagaimana dia bisa mengenali teman-temannya? Oh, ini semua salah Ino! Gadis pirang itu tidak bisa berangkat pagi karena harus membereskan toko bunga milik keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata? Hinata yang dulu mungkin akan langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan pandangan teman-teman yang mungkin ingin disapa olehnya. Tapi ini bukanlah Hinata yang seperti itu. Sulit rasanya menjelaskan perasaan gadis beriris lavender itu saat ini.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

Seorang pria berkulit putih, berambut putih dan memakai baju seragam berwarna putih berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya. _Kenapa selalu warna putih?_ Batin Hinata tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Haruskah dia balas menyapanya? Atau diam saja pura-pura tidak mendengar –bukankah Hinata yang dulu akan bersikap begitu?

"Ya?" Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk tidak mengabaikan pemuda putih ini.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kau si–" kalau Hinata bertanya siapa nama pemuda ini maka dia akan tahu kalau Hinata amnesia. Tidak boleh! Hinata tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kalau dia hilang ingatan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia ingin merahasiakannya, tetapi pertanyaan 'mengapa' tidak selalu harus dijawab dengan 'karena' bukan?

"Bisakah kau membawakan tas milikku ke kelas? Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan hari ini." Pinta Hinata. Permintaan yang sangat menolong apabila pria itu mau membantunya.

"Tapi benarkah kau baik-baik saja? Atau lebih baik kita ke ruang perawatan saja. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa," kata pemuda itu, cemas.

"Itu tidak perlu, Terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum manis membuat pemuda itu mengrinyitkan dahi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelasmu."

Tunggu! Jadi dia tidak sekelas dengan Hinata? Lalu dia ini siapa? Hinata memperhatikan seragam milik pemuda itu dengan seksama. Yeah, itu dia! Tag name, Toneri Otsutsuki. Toneri? Siapa dia? Hinata berjalan mengekor di belakang Toneri. Semua mata memandangnya heran membuat Hinata ikut heran. Kenapa? _What's wrong?_

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Toneri ... _san?_ " Benarkah Hinata biasa memanggilnya dengan Toneri _-san_? Oh, ini membuat gadis Hyuuga itu gila! Hinata Hyuuga bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri, apalagi orang lain?!

Lagi-lagi Toneri menatapnya aneh, "Kau sedikit aneh hari ini, tapi aku senang kau mau bicara padaku." Katanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata _-hime_." Toneri tersenyum menggoda lalu pergi ke kelasnya yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu dimana.

Hinata duduk di kursinya tetapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Semua orang menatapnya penasaran sampai sebuah suara mewakili pertanyaan semua orang.

"Hinata, apa kau menerima cintanya? Kau jadian dengan Toneri?" Seru seorang gadis berambut kuning terang.

"Apa?" Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Temari maksud.

"Kau, Toneri, pacaran? Tapi kau bahkan selalu membuang surat cinta dari si ketua osis itu!"

" _Kau pernah mendapat surat cinta dari ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Oh, mengingat hal itu membuatku sangat bersemangat membahasnya."_

Tiba-tiba suara Ino terngiang di telinga Hinata. Toneri Otsutsuki, ketua OSIS dan senior Hinata di sekolah ini? Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas beberapa anak panah dari tatapan senior wanita –yang mungkin menyukai Toneri– tepat menusuk ke dalam dadanya. Ini lebih buruk dari yang Hinata bayangkan!

"Tidak kok! Dia ... dia cuma membantuku. A-aku tidak jadian dengan Toneri!" Kilah Hinata berusaha agar kalimatnya terdengar setajam mungkin. Tapi yah, itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Haruskah Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu?

Semuanya diam, tanpa berkomentar. Mereka sibuk masing-masing meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan malas. Dia tidak ingin ke sekolah! Tapi dia harus ke tempat ini untuk membantunya mengembalikan ingatannya sekaligus mengetahui penyebab kecelakaannya.

Kelas itu terdiri dari 20 meja siswa dan 1 meja guru. Hinata sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan paling depan. Sepertinya masih kurang 4 orang lagi yang belum hadir, salah satunya adalah Ino. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah. Penampilannya terlihat seperti anak yang bermasalah dengan baju yang dikeluarkan dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tapi dengan begitu dia malah terlihat sangat keren!

Pemuda itu duduk di samping Hinata dengan tenang. Hinata meliriknya melalui ekor mata lavendernya. Siapa pemuda itu? Apa dia cukup dekat dengan Hinata –mengingat mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menatap Hinata membuat gadis berambut indigo itu panik.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak, apa hari ini ada tugas?" Tanya Hinata asal.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab pemuda yang baru Hinata ketahui bernama R. Gaara itu. R itu singkatan dari apa? Entahlah Hinata tidak tahu.

"O-oh, begitu..."

"Santai saja, kau sering bicara padaku di kelas meskipun kita tidak terlalu dekat." Ucap Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ya, kita memang tidak dekat, haha..." Hinata tertawa konyol membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Hinata, Kurenai _-sensei_ memanggilmu ke ruang guru!" kata Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas.

Hinata bingung dia tidak tahu dimana letak ruang guru, lalu bagaimana caranya dia sampai ke ruangan guru Kurenai dengan selamat tanpa tersesat?

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Gaara. "Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Pemuda ini memang luar biasa. Dia akan sangat membantu Hinata di tempat bernama Sekolah ini.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih!"

Hinata menuju ruang guru bersama Gaara. Langkah kaki Gaara yang panjang membuat Hinata harus berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Aku dengar kau kecelakaan. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Gaara.

Dari pertama Hinata masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu di rumah sakit baru kali ini ada orang yang membahas hal itu. Hinata penasaran apakah teman-temannya yang lain tidak tahu? Tapi dua minggu itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk hanya sekedar sakit biasa.

"Ya, Dan aku rasa hanya kau dan Ino yang tahu." Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Itu karena kau adalah orang yang tertutup. Tapi ada bagusnya juga kau kecelakaan." Gaara tersenyum membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Baru saja aku mau bilang kau berubah jadi lebih baik setelah kecelakaan tapi ternyata kemampuan analisismu hilang."

"Maksudmu?" Hinata masih belum paham. Analisis apa?

"Hei!" Gaara frustasi menghadapi Hinata yang sedikit lola ini. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Gadis Hyuuga itu pun hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya lagi –meskipun sebenarnya dia masih bingung. Sudah banyak kelas yang mereka lewati tapi ruang guru masih belum terlihat.

"Hinata _-chan_!" panggil suara yang Hinata ketahui adalah milik sahabatnya –Yamanaka Ino.

Ino terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang multimedia.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Aku menemui Kakashi _-sensei_ untuk mengumpulkan tugas," jawab Ino. "Oh ya, Gaara, kau harus kembali ke kelas untuk menandatangani formulir."

"Baiklah," kata Gaara. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan Hinata di tempat itu.

Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan ruang guru? Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu letaknya!

Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kembali ke kelas? Tidak mungkin. Oh, tadi Ino bilang dia bertemu dengan Kakashi _-sensei_. Tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada guru itu di mana letak ruangan Guru Kurenai. Kalau pun Kakashi tahu dia amnesia sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, siapa tahu Kakashi _-sensei_ bisa membantunya.

Hinata menuju ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tampaknya jarang dimasuki oleh seseorang. Semoga saja Guru Kakashi masih di sana.

Tok...

Tok..

Tok...

Suara ketukan disertai panggilan menggema di koridor ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Kakashi _-sensei_?" panggil Hinata.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Hinata pun masuk ke ruangan sepi dan gelap itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah keluar dari sana saat Ino menyapanya tadi. Yah, mungkin Hinata harus mencari ruangan guru sendiri. Lagipula kenapa tadi dia tidak meminta bantuan Ino saja? Ino tahu dia amnesia, seharusnya Ino selalu ada di sampingnya. Jadi siapa yang salah? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Hinata harus keluar agar bisa cepat menemui Guru Kurenai.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup rapat, seperti ada yang membantingnya dengan keras. Hinata membalikan badan dengan terkejut. Dia pun segera berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi sialnya pintu itu terkunci!

"Buka! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Hinata keras-keras. "Siapapun di luar, tolong aku!"

Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin. Sebuah kepingan ingatan mulai terlihat...

" _Kau! Dasar wanita jalang!" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda._

" _Cih, apa kau bilang? Wanita jalang? Bukankah itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya?"_

" _Kau tidak tahu diri! Sasuke tidak menyukaimu!"_

" _Lalu, apa dia menyukaimu?"_

 _Gadis tadi hanya terdiam membuat Sang gadis indigo tertawa mengejek._

" _Kau ini lucu sekali ya, Nona Haruno. Apa kau mengemis pada keluarga Uchiha agar mereka menjodohkan putranya dengan gadis sepertimu?"_

" _Itu tidak benar!" Teriak Sakura histeris."Aku bilang, itu tidak benar ... hikss" gadis itu mulai menangis._

 _Dengan tatapan datar, Hinata mendorong Sakura sampai dia terduduk di lantai lalu pergi sambil membanting pintu dengan keras._

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa ini yang disebut karma? Saat ini dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong lagi.

"Siapa di sana?" suara seorang laki-laki membuat Hinata menemukan kekuatannya lagi. Ia segera bangkit dan mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal.

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Tanpa Hinata sadari dia langsung berlari ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil menangis. "Terimakasih sudah membukakan pintu itu."

Pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terkejut atas tindakan Hinata. Dia buru-buru mendorong gadis itu menjauh. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat gadis ini menangis. Biasanya dia malah melihat sorotan mata tajam milik Hinata, tapi sekarang? Mata lavender yang berkaca-kaca? Apa gadis ini hanya berpura-pura agar Sasuke merasa simpati padanya?

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Perkataanmu tidak akan merubah apapun." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu heran. Kenapa perkataannya sangat tidak enak didengar? Apa dulu dia pernah mencari masalah dengan pemuda bermata kelam ini? Tapi sepertinya tidak, debaran jantung ini membuktikan bahwa ada suatu perasaan yang Hinata sendiri belum mengerti perasaan macam apa itu.

"Mungkinkah kau ... Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Sudah jelas dia Uchiha Sasuke!

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka berdua dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tersesat?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kurenai _-sensei_?" Ucap Hinata ragu.

"Tersesat? Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Haruskah aku memberitahunya?" Kurenai bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk. "Hinata amnesia setelah mengalami kecelakaan 2 minggu yang lalu."

Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata mencoba mencari sesuatu di sana. Apakah benar gadis ini amnesia? Gadis yang dulu dia anggap aneh. Orang bilang gadis Hyuuga ini menyukainya tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Hinata tidak pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Sasuke, dia hanya memusuhi orang-orang yang dekat dengan pemuda _onyx_ itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya sampai sekarang Sasuke belum mempunyai kekasih, mereka semua takut pada gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu menatap tajam dengan iris lavendernya.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N :** Sebelumnya udah aku update di grup dan rasanya belum afdol kalo gak di publish di ffn. Kritik, Saran atau flame aku terima, silahkan isi kolom riview!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kamelia putih..._

 _Aku menyukainya karena Ino bilang bunga itu melambangkan penantian._

 _Seperti halnya perasaanku pada Sasuke._

 _Aku menantinya, dan akan selalu menantinya..._

 _Meskipun dia tidak pernah peduli,_

 _Tidak apa-apa, suatu saat nanti keadaan akan berubah..._

 _Aku yakin itu, kamelia putihku tidak akan pernah layu._

 _Aku akan menjaganya. Menjaga perasaan putihku pada pemuda itu..._

Hinata menutup buku diary miliknya. Buku ini akan membantu dia mengingat semuanya. Uchiha Sasuke, tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum mengingat nama itu. Pemuda yang dia sukai. Tapi dia sudah bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Sakura. Apakah dia harus melupakan Sasuke?

Hinata menghela napas panjang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pot bunga berwarna biru itu. Bunga kamelia itu hampir layu, Hinata harus cepat-cepat menyiramnya dengan air.

 **oOo**

Hinata membuka lokernya dengan paksa, tetapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Loker itu tetap tidak mau terbuka. Sebenarnya apa kode untuk membukanya? Hinata tidak menulisnya di dalam diary. Ino juga tidak mengetahui _password_ loker Hinata. Mungkin dia harus memberitahu pihak sekolah nanti.

Hinata berbalik untuk menuju ke kelas. Sebuah loker menarik perhatiannya. Di sana tertulis 'Haruno Sakura, XI-2' Itu loker milik Sakura! Hinata mendekatinya sambil melihat sekitar. Bukannya dia bermaksud tidak baik, dia hanya penasaran dengan gadis itu. Lagipula sejak kemarin Hinata belum bertemu dengan Sakura, padahal setahu Hinata mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

 _Katasandi salah!_

 _1 - 2 -3 -1 -2 -3_

 _Katasandi salah!_

 _1 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1_

 _Katasandi akan dikunci sementara. Cobalah lain waktu ^_^_

Hinata memencet tombol dengan kesal. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia barusaja melakukan hal bodoh. Berusaha membuka loker orang lain padahal membuka lokernya sendiri pun tidak bisa. Hinata memukul loker Sakura dengan gemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"S-sasuke? A-aku sedang mencari lokerku." Jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Itu jelas-jelas loker milik Sakura. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca?"

"A-ah ya, kau benar. Aku tidak melihatnya." Hinata tersenyum kaku.

Hinata mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu tetapi sepertinya dia kalah cepat karena saat ini Sasuke sudah menahan lengannya.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada loker milik Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata ketakutan. Dia mencoba melepaskan lengannya tetapi Sasuke malah mencengkramnya semakin kuat.

"M-maafkan aku Sasuke _-san_! Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri kok!" Cicit Hinata. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa kau penasaran?"

"Itu ... karena aku dengar dia tunanganmu." Jawab Hinata. "Maaf, kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi jangan bilang pada Sakura kalau aku berusaha membuka lokernya. Aku takut dia akan sangat marah padaku."

Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Setahu Sasuke, tidak ada orang yang pernah mendengar kata "Maaf" keluar dari mulut si sulung Hyuuga itu apalagi untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Semua orang tahu Hinata dan Sakura adalah rival yang paling mengerikan. Mereka bisa berlomba-lomba dalam segala hal, mulai dari peringkat sampai soal percintaan.

"Dia akan sangat marah kalau dia tahu." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. "Tapi sayangnya dia tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan memberitahukan pada Sakura? Terimaka-"

"Dia sudah tidak ada!" Potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan di dekat tangga sekolah tepat saat kau mengalami kecelakaan."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan gemetar. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sakura sudah meninggal? Gadis yang dulu Hinata benci sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Padahal Hinata ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tapi ada yang sedikit keanehan, apakah ini Cuma kebetulan? Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tepat pada saat kematian Haruno Sakura. Apakah keduanya berhubungan?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan keadaan terguncang. "Kenapa Sakura bisa meninggal?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi semua beranggapan kalau Sakura terjatuh dari tangga." Jawab Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang janggal soal kematiannya tetapi pihak sekolah memilih untuk menutup kasus tersebut."

"Lalu, apakah keluarga Sakura tidak menindak lanjuti kasus ini?"

"Itu juga salah satu hal yang aneh. Keluarga Sakura justru mendukung penutupan kasus ini."

Hinata terdiam. Semuanya memang aneh. Sakura meninggal di sekolah dan tidak ada saksi mata. Pihak sekolah menutup kasus ini mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin nama baik sekolah tercemar tapi keluarga Sakura juga mendukung penutupan kasus. Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Apa mereka tidak penasaran atas penyebab kematian putrinya yang mendadak? Bisa jadi Sakura bukannya terjatuh dari tangga secara tidak sengaja, melainkan ada yang sengaja membuatnya celaka.

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau ada yang ingin mencelakai Sakura maka ini adalah kasus pembunuhan! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merinding. Ada seorang pembunuh yang berkeliaran di sini.

 **0oooOooo0**

"Itulah beberapa sejarah mengenai negri ini yang harus kalian ketahui. Selebihnya kalian bisa mencari tahu di internet atau buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan." Iruka _-sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya kemudian keluar dari kelas karena sudah masuk jam istirahat.

Semua murid keluar dari kelas kecuali Hinata dan Gaara.

"Kau tidak keluar?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata. "Gaara, apa kau tahu sesuatu soal kematian Sakura?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu?"

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu tapi–"

"Ya, kematiannya memang mengejutkan semua orang. Sakura meninggal di sekolah, bukankah itu mencurigakan?" Kata Gaara. Pandangannya menerawang jauh sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Memang sangat mencurigakan. Aku harus menyelidikinya!"

"Jangan! Itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau memang ada yang menyelakai Sakura dan orang itu masih ada di sekitar sini?"

"Kalau begitu aku harus bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan alasan dia melakukan hal itu." Kata Hinata dengan yakin.

.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling cocok untuk berpikir. Karena selain sepi, di sana terdapat banyak buku yang mungkin bisa membantu. Hinata duduk agak menjauh dari beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Buku diary nya selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Sudah beberapa hari sejak dia amnesia tapi tidak banyak hal yang bisa dia ingat.

 _Kau bodoh, Hinata!_

 _Padahal tadi saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke._

 _Huh, aku memang bodoh ya?_

 _Aku menyukainya tapi perkataanku tadi malah membuatku terlihat membencinya._

 _Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku begitu saja._

 _Tapi kalau aku bilang "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" Apakah semuanya akan berubah?_

 _Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke membenciku?_

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi begitu membaca lembar demi lembaran buku diarinya. Dia kira Hinata yang dulu pemberani ternyata menyatakan perasaannya saja tidak bisa. Tapi perkataan apa yang membuat Hinata terlihat membenci Sasuke?

-flashback

Hinata berjalan melewati kelas Sasuke. Kebetulan kelasnya tidak jauh dari situ. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak ada di sana? Kemana dia? Hinata pun membuka pintu kelas dan menengok ke dalam. Tidak ada siapapun. Oh, Hinata baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal kelas XI-1 olahraga jadi wajar saja kalau mereka semua tidak ada di kelas.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sebuah suara memaksa Hinata untuk berbalik.

Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Wajahnya sangat menawan sampai-sampai membuat Hinata sulit bernapas. Rambutnya yang lepek karena basah justru membuatnya terlihat sangat errrr menggoda(?)

"Hei, Uchiha! Ada apa dengan rambutmu itu? Aishh itu sangat mengganggu!" Kata Hinata tajam membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau pikir itu keren? Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus memberimu cermin dengan ukuran yang besar." Setelah mengatakan kalimat pedas itu, Hinata pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

End of flashback

Kepingan ingatan yang kembali muncul membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tertawa. Murid-murid yang tadinya belajar dengan fokus pun menatap Hinata dengan aneh. Mungkin mereka pikir gadis itu sudah tidak waras karena tertawa sendirian.

Hinata terdiam begitu menyadari tatapan tajam mereka. Dia pun kembali membaca lembar berikutnya.

 _Aku benci gadis dengan rambut pink norak itu!_

 _Hahha, dia akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?_

 _Katakan padaku kalau aku salah dengar!_

 _Tapi benarkah dia akan menjadi tunangan Sasuke?_

 _Oh, ini gila! Ini pasti salah! Tidak mungkin mereka akan bertunangan._

 _Kalau ini benar aku jamin sebelum gadis itu resmi bertunangan, aku akan membuat hari-harinya di sekolah menjadi seperti di neraka!_

Hinata hampir saja melempar buku itu ketika membaca tulisannya. Membuat hidup Sakura seperti di neraka? Benarkah dia melakukan itu?

 **0oooOooo0**

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Hinata harus rela pulang sendirian karena Ino akan mengikuti ekstra seni hari ini. Sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang menggambar atau melukis, tetapi apa yang membuatnya mengikuti klub seni rupa? Mungkinkah karena pria bernama Sai itu? Yah, akhir-akhir ini Ino sering menceritakan tentang pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dia adalah ketua klub seni yang diikuti Ino.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Dia juga belum sempat bertanya bus mana yang harus dia naiki untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata nanti? Tersesat? Atau bahkan diculik? Tidak, itu konyol! Dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berpikiran aneh, terkadang dia merasa ada pembunuh yang sedang berkeliaran. Mungkin itu karena dia penasaran soal kasus kematian Sakura yang mencurigakan.

"Hi Na Ta? Oh rupanya benar kau..." ujar seorang gadis berambut merah.

Siapa dia? Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Ino juga tidak bercerita kalau dia punya teman berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sedatar mungkin.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau pasti sudah mendengar berita kematian si Haruno itu ya? Bagaimana? Apa itu melegakan?" Gadis itu berkata sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ooh, jangan naif sayang. Kau pasti senang Sasuke tidak jadi bertunangan." Katanya. "Aku juga senang. Jadi, haruskah kita merayakannya?"

"Aku tidak punya pikiran se-picik kau!"

"Benarkah? Yah, tapi kau senang kan dengan kejutan ini? Haruno Sakura akan bertunangan dengan pria yang kita sukai tetapi nasib buruk malah menimpanya. Kasihan sekali dia." Kata Karin dengan nada menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat.

Lama kelamaan Hinata ingin menyumpal mulut gadis ini dengan kaos kakinya. Perkataannya sangat tidak pantas untuk didengar apalagi diucapkan.

"Diam!" kata Hinata tajam. "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

"Hei, Hyuuga. Apa kau baru saja membela Sakura?" Tanya Karin. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Hah? Dia sudah mati! Jadi percuma kau membelanya. Seharusnya kau mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya. Hahaha..."

Hinata baru akan menamparnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kata Gaara masih menggenggam lengan Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapannya."

"Gaara?"

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Gaara pun menarik lengan Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata masuk ke mobilnya. Hinata masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Karin barusan. Kalau Hinata tidak amnesia apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang seperti Karin bicarakan? Apakah dia akan merayakan kematian teman sekelasnya?

"Gaara," ucap Hinata. "Apakah aku gadis yang jahat?"

"Apa yang Karin katakan? Apa dia memengaruhimu?"

"Apakah aku akan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain? Benarkah aku gadis yang seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku amnesia."

"Apa?"

"Aku hilang ingatan! Aku tidak mengenalimu, aku tidak mengenal siapapun bahkan diriku sendiri." Kata Hinata. "Jadi aku bertanya padamu, apa aku gadis yang jahat?"

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Dia menatap gadis itu. Amnesia bukanlah lelucon yang lucu untuk diceritakan.

"Kau ... hilang ingatan? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaan itu membuat memoriku terhapus."

Gaara terdiam. Gadis ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak jahat," Kata Gaara. "Kau hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu dengan baik. Itulah dirimu. Kau gadis yang baik, aku yakin itu."

Hinata menangis mendengarnya. Perkataan Gaara benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang.

* * *

Hinata membuka diarinya lagi. Kali ini dia ingin mencari sesuatu tentang Gaara. Dia adalah pria yang baik, tapi benarkah Hinata tidak menyukainya?

Tangan lembutnya membalik lembaran buku diari itu sedangkan mata lavendernya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari nama Gaara. Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satu lembarpun yang menceritakan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak cukup dekat. Hinata membalik lembar yang belum ia baca.

 _Hari ini aku melihat Karin dan teman-temannya mengguyur Sakura dengan air es._

 _Itu pasti sangat dingin apalagi tadi pagi turun salju pertama musim dingin._

 _Aku tidak peduli dan melewati mereka begitu saja._

 _Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada ikut mengguyurnya dengan salju_?

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus membaca kalimat-kalimat yang terasa menyakitkan. Tetapi ini salah satu cara agar ingatannya pulih dan dia akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganggunya.

 _Aku berada di sana saat Sakura membuka lokernya._

 _Dia mendapat kriman bunga yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan._

Hinata terkejut membacanya. Ini ditulis sehari sebelum Sakura meninggal! Dia harus mengingat sesuatu! Tapi itu malah membuat kepalanya pusing. Meskipun begitu dia berhasil mengingat sesuatu...

Flashback

 _2 6 4_

 _Tiga tombol Sakura tekan untuk membuka lokernya tetapi dia berhenti lalu menengok ke belakang._

" _Apa kau mengintip?"_

 _Hinata yang kebetulan di belakang Sakura dan tidak sengaja (atau sengaja?) melihat katasandi milik Sakura pun langsung terkejut._

" _Hei, untuk apa aku mengintip? Itu tidak penting!" kilah Hinata. Tetapi Sakura sepertinya tidak percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan rivalnya itu._

" _Berbaliklah!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sana berbalik! Aku tidak percaya padamu."_

 _Hinata mendecih lalu berbalik agar Sakura tidak menuduhnya lagi._

 _Suara decitan pintu loker terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh. Sakura membuka pintu lokernya lebih lebar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah bunga berwarna putih ada di genggamannya sekarang._

" _I-ini bunga krisan." Ucap Sakura. Suaranya bergetar. "Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?!" Sakura histeris membuat Hinata menghampirinya._

 _Bunga krisan tanpa nama pengirim itu benar-benar membuat Sakura shock. Dia sampai menangis._

" _Toko bunga SunShine," ujar Hinata._

Hinata buru-buru menelpon Ino. Dia harus tahu di mana toko bunga itu.

"Ino, di mana toko bunga SunShine?"

"Di sebelah rumah sakit sekitar 2 kilometer dari arah utara perempatan. Ada apa? Kau ingin membeli bunga? Kau bisa membelinya di toko bunga milikku."

"Ah, ya, lain kali. Terimakasih." Hinata menutup teleponnya lalu bergegas menuju toko bunga itu.

.

Sebuah logo bertuliskan "SunShine" yang besar terpampang jelas di depan sebuah toko bunga. Hinata memasuki toko itu dengan jantung berdebar.

Toko itu cukup besar dengan halaman yang luas. Di sebelah kanan toko terdapat banyak bunga-bunga aneka jenis sedangkan sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah kedai kopi. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya hangat dan menawarkan berbagai tanaman langka yang mahal pada Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah saya mengetahui siapa pengirim bunga itu?"

"Nona, kami tidak mencatat setiap pelanggan yang membeli bunga di toko kami. Tetapi pelayan saya bisa mengingat siapa saja yang membeli bunga di sini."

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Matsuri-chan? Kemari sebentar!"

Seorang gadis cantik menghampri sang majikan dengan patuh.

"Apa kau mengingat siapa yang membeli bunga krisan berwarna putih pada hari sabtu 2 minggu yang lalu?"

"Ah, sudah lama ya? Saya tidak ingat nona, tapi sepertinya ada dua orang yang membeli bunga krisan pada hari itu."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Bisakah kau memberitahukan padaku?"

"Seorang pemuda dan satu lagi seorang gadis berambut panjang."

"Apa warna rambutnya?"

"Saya tidak ingat, wajahnya juga saya tidak ingat. Maafkan saya, nona."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantu."

Hinata keluar dengan perasaan kecewa. Dia tidak menemukan apapun untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang gadis berambut panjang turun dari mobil itu. Dia si rambut merah, Uzumaki Karin.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Mungkin lebih baik membaca daripada tiduran, tetapi sepertinya Hinata tidak akan bisa menghayati novel-novel kesukaannya karena pikirannya sedang tidak di sini. Dia masih memikirkan misteri kematian Sakura. Sakura mendapat kiriman bunga krisan yang menggambarkan kematian tepat sebelum dia meninggal. Apa itu bisa disebut kebetulan? Tentu saja tidak masuk akal kalau menyimpulkan kedua hal itu hanyalah kebetulan. Lalu, apakah itu sudah direncanakan?

Rencana pembunuhan. Kedengarannya mengerikan. Tapi siapa yang tega membunuh gadis bersurai pink itu? Dan apa salah Sakura sampai dia harus dibunuh?

Bunga krisan dari toko bunga Sunshine. Pembelinya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang. Apakah itu Karin? Tidak, bukannya Hinata ingin menuduh gadis itu tetapi tadi dia sempat melihat Uzumaki Karin di toko bunga itu meskipun Karin tidak melihatnya. Kalau Karin yang mengirim bunga krisan itu, apakah mungkin dia yang membunuh Sakura? ini lebih tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa Karin membunuh? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Meskipun dia gadis yang berperilaku buruk, mungkinkah dia menjadi seorang pembunuh? Itu tindakan yang terlalu berani.

 **0oooOooo0**

Hari libur adalah saatnya santai dan melupakan hal-hal yang berat sementara. Tetapi Hinata malah memanfaatkannya untuk berpetualang sebagai detektif amatir saat ini. Setelah membeli bunga di toko Ino, Hinata dan sahabatnya itu menuju ke pemakaman Sakura. Sejak di perjalanan, Hinata tak henti-hentinya membicarakan soal kecurigaannya pada Karin. Ino hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar.

"Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Karin berada di toko bunga Sunshine saat aku ke sana!"

"Memang, tapi bukankah terlalu terburu-buru menuduh Karin yang mengirim bunga itu?"

"Lalu siapa lagi? Seorang gadis berambut panjang itu pasti Karin!"

"Tapi kenapa dia mengirim bunga krisan?"

Hinata terdiam. Apa tidak terlalu jahat menuduh Karin sebagai pembunuhnya? Kalau untuk pengirim bunga Hinata sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Karin, tapi untuk membunuh... Tidak mungkin Karin kan? Sekarang yang harus Hinata cari tahu adalah motif. Ya, apa motif dari pembunuhan keji ini.

Ino dan Hinata sampai di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sakura. Ada rasa nyeri yang menjalar di rongga dada Hinata. Sebuah perasaan menyesal. Menyesal karena belum sempat meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini.

"Kau dan Sakura saling bermusuhan. Tapi apa kau pernah mendengar kalau sebenarnya musuh adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan kita?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku merasakannya, aku dan Sakura sangat dekat." Hinata tersenyum.

 _Flashback_

 _Pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung. Cabang olahraga yang akan mereka pelajari kali ini adalah permainan bola besar yaitu basket. Tim Sakura akan melawan tim yang dipimpin oleh Hinata. Mereka berdua menjadi kapten di masing-masing kelompok._

" _Aku akan mengalahkanmu," kata Sakura dengan yakin._

 _Hinata menatapnya datar, "Coba saja, itu kalau kau bisa."_

 _Prittttttttttt..._

 _Suara peluit menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Sakura mulai men-dribble bola dan mengopernya ke teman satu timnya. Kelompok Hinata tidak mau kalah, mereka berusaha merebut bola dari tim Sakura. Sakura memantulkan bolanya dan berlari menuju ring tetapi sesaat kemudian Hinata berhasil merebutnya dari tangan Sakura. Pertarungan semakin sengit dengan adanya bola di tangan Hinata. Sang kapten, Hinata, menuju ring untuk memasukkan bola tetapi dengan cepat Sakura berhasil merebutnya kembali._

" _Aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu." Ujar Sakura merasa menang._

 _Mereka semua terfokus pada bola yang berada di tangan Sakura, tim Hinata siap menghadang Sakura. Tanpa disangka, Sakura justru berbalik dan mengopernya kepada Temari. Sepertinya Sakura sengaja mengalihkan pikiran mereka supaya mereka hanya memperhatikan dia. Semua sudah menduga kalau Temari akan berhasil mencetak skor untuk kelompoknya tetapi Hinata dengan lihai dapat merebut bola dan langsung melemparnya ke ring. Hinata pun berhasil mencetak skor yang kemudian disambut gembira oleh rekan satu timnya._

" _Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai– pada Sakura. Mereka berdua bertatapan sinis membuat suasana mencekam seketika._

 _-End flashback-_

Seikat bunga sudah bertengger di makam Sakura. Bunga yang menyimpan sebuah misteri. Hinata mengambilnya lalu memperhatikan bunga itu dengan seksama.

"Bunga krisan ini tampaknya masih baru. Siapa yang menaruhnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin dia," jawab Ino sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Rock Lee, dia sekelas dengan kita. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka satu per satu." Hinata beralasan. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

"Dia sangat menyukai Sakura. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ter-obsesi," Kata Ino.

Entah mengapa kata "obsesi" membuat Hinata bergidik. Itu pasti sangat mengganggu, biasanya orang yang sudah sangat menyukai sesuatu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya dan kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau maka orang lain tidak boleh memilikinya. Terdengar menakutkan di pikiran Hinata. Bisa jadi dia menguntit Sakura, kan?

"Dia pasti sangat sedih karena gadis yang dia sukai sudah meninggal." Ujar Hinata.

"Mungkin, tapi sejak kematian Sakura dia tidak menunjukan perasaan kehilangan atau tertekan. Dia malah terlihat santai, terlalu santai untuk seorang penggemar."

"Maksudmu, dia tidak merasa sedih atau lainnya? Tapi kau bilang dia ter-obsesi pada Sakura?"

"Iya, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula Sakura adalah gadis yang mempunyai perangai buruk sepertimu." Ino langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tahu, teruskan ceritamu."

"Lee sangat menyukai Sakura. Setiap hari dia menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang dan sebelum Sakura masuk dia akan tetap menunggunya di sana. Kalau Sakura terlambat dia akan ikut terlambat. Saat pulang sekolah pun sama," kata Ino. "Bahkan Lee bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sakura, dia rela menggantikan gadis itu saat dia mendapat hukuman."

"Tapi apakah dia penguntit?"

"Dia pernah menguntit tapi ketahuan oleh Sakura dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dia. Sakura sangat membencinya bahkan dia tidak sudi berdekatan dengan si alis tebal. Kau tahu, Sakura bahkan sering mempermalukan Lee di depan kelas."

Awalnya Hinata kesal mendengar cerita Ino karena kalau dia jadi Sakura mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, lagipula siapa yang ingin dikuntit? Bayangkan saja kalau kau sedang tidur atau mandi tiba-tiba ada mata yang mengintip lewat lubang kunci pintu kamar mandimu, bukankah itu mengerikan? Tetapi Hinata kasihan juga pada Lee, dia selalu diabaikan bahkan dipermalukan oleh orang yang dia cintai.

 **0oooOooo0**

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat loker, kemudian dia berpapasan dengan Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut lalu dengan cepat pergi dari pandangan Hinata. Ada apa dengannya?

Menebak katasandi adalah hal yang paling sulit bagi Hinata. Kenapa tidak ada angka yang terlintas di pikirannya? Apa benar Hinata tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang sandi untuk membuka pintu lokernya? Yang Hinata ingat justru _password_ loker milik Sakura.

 _2 6 4_

Itu tiga digit angka pertama untuk membuka loker Sakura. Kira-kira angka berapa selanjutnya? Apa itu tanggal lahir seseorang? Atau tanggal lahir Sakura sendiri? Hinata mengutak-atik angka untuk membuka loker Sakura. sudah beberapa kali dia coba tetapi hasilnya masih sama. Katasandi salah!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya membuat Hinata berbalik dengan cepat. Sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan, wajar saja kalau Hinata menyukainya. Kekaguman Hinata pada pemuda itu membuat telinganya tuli mendadak karena asyik memandangi wajah si tampan. Sepertinya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Hinata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hei!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak keras.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung merona karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menyadari rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Kata Sasuke datar. "Apa kau sedang mencoba membuka loker Sakura?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk mengungkap kasus ini."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan itu? Bukankah kau membenci Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa aku harus mengungkap semuanya tanpa tersisa," ucap Hinata. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berkomentar. Mungkin ada benarnya juga menuntaskan kasus kematian Sakura. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak yakin Sakura meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga, mana mungkin Sakura bisa se-ceroboh itu?

"Apa kau tahu _password_ Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau tahu _password_ lokerku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," Kata Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar amnesia sampai kata sandi loker pun kau tidak ingat?"

"Berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"23 Juli."

Hinata memasukan 6 digit angka untuk membuka loker Sakura tetapi tidak berhasil. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, kenapa tidak mencoba miliknya? Hinata pun memasukan tanggal lahir Sasuke dan berhasil! Lokernya berhasil di buka.

"Yeay! Berhasil! Ini luar biasa." Seru Hinata senang.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sasuke ikut senang. Dia bahkan tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil saat menggambarkan perasaan bahagianya.

"Kenapa tanggal lahirku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu." Upsss Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hinata menyukainya tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu bahkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata sendiri!

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi selama ini kau benar menyukaiku? Kenapa tidak bilang, eh?"

"T-tidak! B-bukan begitu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya saja ... hanya saja..."

"Apa? Alasan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Yeah, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal itu. Meskipun nanti Sasuke akan menyebutnya tidak tahu malu atau apa, Hinata akan menerimanya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa menunjukan perasaanmu dengan benar. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu–"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Potong Hinata cepat. Mengetahuinya saja sudah membuatnya malu untuk bertemu Sasuke apalagi harus membahasnya di saat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan di tempat.

Mereka terdiam sambil menyelam di lautan ingatan masa lalu masing-masing. Meskipun Hinata hanya menemukan kekosongan di ingatannya. Tidak apa-apa, hari ini akan menjadi salah satu momen masa lalu di ingatannya suatu saat nanti.

Hinata membuka loker yang tadi belum sempat ia buka. Isinya membuat gadis berambut indigo itu terbelalak.

Bunga Krisan?

Hinata berteriak histeris membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung melihat loker Hinata.

"Bunga krisan?" ucap Sasuke.

"B-bunga itu, siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?"

"Sepertinya masih baru. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ini mengerikan! Sakura mendapatkan ini sehari sebelum kematiannya."

"Ini semakin mencurigakan. Sepertinya kita memang harus menyelidiki kasus ini." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata semakin ketakutan. Jadi pembunuh itu masih ada di sekitar sini? Dan dia meneror Hinata?

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat sangat terguncang. Itu pasti sangat menakutkan, apalagi Sakura juga mendapatkan bunga krisan sebelum dia meninggal...

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N :**

Wahh gomen ne ga bisa update kilat. gomen juga kalo chap ini kurang panjang dan masih kurang memuaskan.

Jadi siapa pembunuhnya? Ayo tebak! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke menuju Rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat pemeriksaan mayat Sakura. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat sudah memenuhi indra penciuman Hinata. Mereka mencari dokter Tsunade di ruangannya.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengetahui tentang mayat gadis berambut pink itu?" Tsunade memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Sesosok mayat yang dibawa kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat wanita itu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, dia seorang gadis SMA. Sayang sekali umurnya tidak panjang, apalagi dia meninggal dengan cara yang tragis.

"Apa ada informasi yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Bisakah pertanyaanmu lebih sopan lagi?" Tegur seorang perawat yang memakai tag name dengan nama Shizune.

"Maaf, teman saya memang tidak pandai berbicara." Timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Shizune membuat Sasuke mendecih.

Dokter Tsunade memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang ia simpan di lacinya. Sebuah dokumen dengan sampul warna hijau sudah di tangannya. Tsunade menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa hubungan kalian dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya temannya dan orang yang di samping saya adalah calon tunangannya." Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis malang itu? Kau pasti sangat tertekan saat mendengar berita ini." Kata Tsunade. "Sepertinya ada yang sengaja mencelakai gadis itu."

Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Meskipun mereka sudah menduganya tetapi pernyataan ini masih terasa mengejutkan.

"Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sakura jatuh dari tangga. Kalau dia terjatuh tanpa sengaja biasanya pergelangan tangan atau telapak tangannya akan retak akibat gerak refleks yang dia lakukan untuk menopang tubuhnya." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan. "Berbeda kalau ada orang yang sengaja mendorongnya."

Penjelasan Tsunade membuat mereka semua terdiam. Sekarang sudah jelas kalau ada yang berniat membunuh gadis musim semi itu. Siapa pembunuhnya masih menjadi misteri.

 **0oooOooo0**

 **.**

Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak jeniusnya. Ada seorang pembunuh yang harus ia waspadai, apalagi kemarin Hinata mendapat bunga krisan yang sudah pasti dikirim oleh pembunuh itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun untuk mengusut kasus ini.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang hampir menjadi tunangannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apapun pada gadis itu, tetapi ayahnya lah yang memaksanya untuk menyetujui perjodohan tersebut. Setahu Sasuke, sebelumnya keluarga mereka tidak cukup dekat. Rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba Uchiha dan Haruno memutuskan mengadakan perjodohan.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan. Adikku tersayang?" Kata Itachi yang tidak tahu kapan dia muncul tiba-tiba sudah duduk santai di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, kasus pembunuhan."

Kasus pembunuhan? Sejak kapan adiknya memikirkan hal se-aneh itu? Apa dia baru saja menonton berita di televisi?

"Jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu malah terdengar menyeramkan."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda _baka aniki!_ Sakura meninggal karena dibunuh."

Itachi membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap adik kesayangannya itu dengan serius.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Tapi kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ada yang mendorongnya dari tangga. Aku sudah memastikannya melalui dokter yang memeriksa mayatnya."

"Sakura dibunuh? Apa motif pembunuhan itu?"

"Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan. Kenapa dia harus dibunuh?"

"Apa dia memiliki musuh?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia dan Hinata saling membenci."

"Hinata? Gadis yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Dia amnesia kan?"

"Iya, dia hilang ingatan setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi pada malam yang sama saat kematian Sakura." Kata Sasuke. Itachi menatapnya terkejut. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Aniki. Tapi aku percaya pada gadis itu. Meskipun dulu sikapnya sangat buruk tetapi dia gadis yang baik."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tapi apa dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Kalau dia menjawab "iya" apakah Itachi akan mencurigai Hinata? Membunuh hanya karena cinta? Itu sangat konyol.

"Sasuke, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, Hinata adalah saksi mata dari pembunuhan Sakura. Dia pasti sangat _shock_ sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terjadilah kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya. Kedua, Hinata lah pembunuhnya."

"Kemungkinan pertama memang masuk akal. Tapi yang kedua itu sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Yeah, itu terserah padamu. Kalau kau yakin bukan dia pelakunya, maka nyawa Hinata saat ini dalam bahaya. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang berusaha menyelidiki kasus itu." kata Itachi. "Kasihan sekali Sakura, padahal dia hampir menjadi tunanganmu. Apa kau tahu, keluarga Sakura sangat menginginkan pertunangan ini. Mereka bahkan memberikan investasi yang sangat besar pada perusahaan kita."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kuduga. Pantas saja ayah sangat menyetujui perjodohan ini."

"Sebenarnya mereka memaksa untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya menikah dengan Sakura bulan depan."

"Tapi kami bahkan masih kelas 2 SMA. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu dana itu tidak akan diberikan sebelum pernikahan kalian."

Sasuke sudah tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir ayahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah dia menjual Sasuke?

 **0oooOooo0**

Musim dingin sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Setelah itu datanglah musim semi. Bunga Sakura akan bermekaran dan menjadikan pemandangan yang indah. Tapi apakah kasus ini juga akan berakhir seperti halnya musim dingin?

Terik matahari dengan anggunnya menimpa seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Semua orang yang lewat pasti akan meluangkan waktu beberapa detik untuk memandangi pemuda berambut merah itu. Kali ini bukan tatapan kagum karena ketampanannya melainkan tatapan heran mengapa pemuda bak malaikat ini dihukum? Yeah, itu hanya pemikiran beberapa orang murid yang baru pertama kali melihat Gaara dijemur di tengah lapangan. Pemuda itu sudah sangat sering mencicipi silaunya mentari di pagi menjelang siang seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat pun sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan teman sekelasnya ini. Kemarin dia sempat melihat Gaara dinasihati oleh guru Kakashi karena ke-nakalannya. Sebetulnya pemuda ini baik hanya saja dia suka membuat onar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata sambil memberikan sebotol air minum –tentunya setelah hukuman itu selesai.

Gaara menerimanya lalu duduk di sebelah gadis indigo itu.

"Terimakasih," kata Gaara. "Dulu kau tidak se-baik ini."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia bersyukur masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk merubah sikapnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersama pemuda itu."

"Sasuke maksudmu? Ya, aku sedang menyelidiki kasus kematian Sakura."

"Hm, apa hanya itu? bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Hei, kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu." Goda Hinata membuat Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia mirip Naruto kalau bertingkah seperti ini. Naruto adalah sahabat Hinata yang Ino ceritakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara, Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana perkembangan kasus itu?" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini kasus pembunuhan."

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Sudah kuduga, memang sedikit aneh kalau Sakura meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Belum. Bahkan aku belum tahu motif dari pembunuhan itu."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Hinata. Pembunuh itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Aku tahu, aku akan berhati-hati." Kata Hinata. "Gaara, apa masuk akal kalau aku mencurigai Karin?"

"Karin? Kenapa kau mencurigai dia?"

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia yang mengirim bunga krisan pada Sakura. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia pembunuhnya."

Gaara menatap gadis bermata lavender itu. Mata yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah melirik ke arahnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini Gaara rasakan dalam hatinya.

 **0oooOooo0**

Perpustakaan sekarang menjadi tempat favorit bagi Hinata. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda –yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat– sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal berjudul " _67455"_ Itu adalah novel yang Hinata baca beberapa waktu lalu. Judulnya cukup aneh tapi itu justru menarik perhatian Hinata untuk membacanya. Novel itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis bernama Krystal yang mencari pembunuh adiknya. Sebuah novel ber-genre misteri yang cukup menegangkan, sayangnya Hinata belum selesai membacanya.

"Kau suka novel itu? bagaimana akhir ceritanya? Aku belum sempat membacanya sampai selesai." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. "Aku baru saja membacanya. Kalau kau penasaran, baca saja sendiri." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan membacanya nanti."

"Tadi aku melihat kau bersama Gaara. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan pemuda berandal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pendengar yang baik, aku suka bicara dengannya." Kata Hinata membuat Sasuke menaruh novelnya di meja. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak berniat membaca novel itu lagi.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus mencari tahu kenapa keluarga Sakura tidak penasaran soal kematian putrinya."

"Mungkin mereka tidak peduli. Aku rasa Sakura bernasib sama sepertiku. Dia dijual hanya untuk bisnis." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil buku yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin Hinata harus menyelesaikan bacaannya sekarang.

* * *

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan sambil melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Setelah membaca novel tadi perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang. Sebelumnya, Hinata tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat membaca novel dengan _twist ending_ yang mengejutkan. Tetapi yang ini berbeda, ternyata Krystal sendirilah yang telah membunuh adiknya.

Oh, ayolah Hinata! Bagaimana bisa sebuah novel memperngaruhi pikiranmu sejauh itu?

BRUKK!

Tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai. Yeah, Hinata sudah menabrak seseorang dan dia adalah seorang gadis bercepol dua. Siapa namanya? Hinata tidak tahu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal." Kata Hinata sambil membantu membereskan buku yang Tenten bawa.

Gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman saat Hinata membantunya. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Hinata yang menyadari raut wajah gadis itu pun langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"T-tidak, a-aku harus pergi." Ucap Tenten lalu berdiri dengan cepat kemudian pergi menjauh dari Hinata.

Hinata menarik lengan Tenten. "Kenapa? Kau mencoba menghindariku?"

 **0oooOooo0**

Hinata berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya. Sekarang dia memiliki sebuah informasi yang penting tetapi bukannya membantu malah membuat semuanya tambah rumit.

 _Kau pernah menaruh sesuatu di makanan Sakura._

Ucapan gadis bernama Tenten itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Dia menaruh sesuatu di makanan milik Sakura? apa Hinata pernah mencoba mencelakai Sakura?

" _Apa kau yakin itu aku?"_

" _Tidak juga, aku tidak melihatmu tapi kau lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di kelas. Setelah itu Sakura mual-mual dan pusing lalu dia pulang ke rumah dan tidak berangkat selama tiga hari karena sakit."_

" _Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau itu aku?"_

" _Aku menemukan botol aneh di laci mejamu."_

Hinata membuka laci meja di rumahnya. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Sebuah botol obat pencuci perut dan kartu kecil tanda pembayaran Bunga Krisan toko bunga Sunshine. Hinata terbelalak, ini bukan miliknya 'kan? Kalau ini memang miliknya, berarti dia sendiri pembunuhnya?

Hinata membuka buku diari'nya. Sebuah tulisan yang menjelaskan semuanya ia baca dengan perasaan takut kalau itu memang benar.

 _Aku membenci Sakura! aku ingin membunuhnya..._

Hinata lah pembunuh yang sebenarnya? Jadi selama ini dia mencari dirinya sendiri?

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, dengan cepat dia kembali ke sekolah. Dia harus mencari tahu sesuatu!

 **0oooOooo0**

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam Sasuke mencari keberadaan gadis berambut indigo itu. Ini aneh, baru saja Sasuke meninggalkannya di perpustakaan tetapi sekarang entah kemana gadis itu pergi. Di kelasnya juga tidak ada. Di mana dia sebenarnya?

Sasuke menuju tempat loker, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Hinata di sana.

Suara isakan yang menyakitkan terdengar di koridor yang Sasuke lewati. Dan benar saja, gadis yang dia cari rupanya sedang duduk meringkuk sambil menangis. Kenapa dia? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Mata lavendernya basah karena air mata.

"S-sasuke, ternyata aku ... aku yang menyelakai Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?"

"T-tidak, a-aku pernah mencoba mencelakai Sakura dan aku menemukan ini di rumahku." Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan kartu dengan logo "Sunshine" di atas sebelah kirinya. "Itu toko bunga yang mengirim krisan pada Sakura."

Sasuke terkejut, "K-kau..."

"Aku pembunuh! Aku lah yang membunuh Sakura!" teriak Hinata histeris.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku adalah gadis yang jahat!"

"Diam!"

"Ternyata selama ini aku mencari diriku sendiri,"

"Diam!"

"Kau tahu novel yang kau baca tadi? Itu sangat mirip dengan ceritaku," Hinata semakin terisak. "Novel itu lah kuncinya."

"Aku bilang diam!" Bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang tinggi. "Lihat aku!"

Hinata menatap iris kelam Sasuke. Mata yang selalu memancarkan pesonanya, mata yang selalu dia inginkan untuk menatapnya.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Sasuke." Kata Hinata. "Maafkan aku,"

Sasuke segera menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. "Kau ini berisik sekali, ya."

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Hatinya seakan tercabik dan membuat luka yang sakitnya bahkan tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan. Benarkah Hinata se-keji itu? membunuh Sakura, teman sekelasnya?

"S-sasuke–"

"Ssst, diam. Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik," kata Sasuke. "Kau bukanlah pembunuh! Bukan kau yang membunuh Sakura. Ada orang yang ingin membuatmu percaya bahwa kau yang melakukannya."

"Tapi siapa orang itu?"

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku ... aku sangat takut."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata lalu bangkit untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu lokernya terbuka. Suara decitannya membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku rasa, aku lupa menguncinya." Hinata mencoba menutup pintu lokernya tetapi sesuatu yang selalu mengganggunya ada di sana.

Bunga krisan dan sebuah surat bertuliskan "KAU HARUS MERASAKAN APA YANG SAKURA RASAKAN!"

Hinata tersentak kaget, ini kedua kalinya ada yang menaruh bunga krisan di lokernya. Siapa yang menerornya?

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata milik pemuda beralis tebal sedang mengawasi mereka. Bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah seringai tipis di wajahnya.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N : Gomen ne kalau kurang memuaskan para reader, aku tunggu komentarnya di kolom riview.**

 **Oh ya gimana chap ini? sudah ada gambaran siapa pembunuhnya kah? kalian pinter-pinter kok nebaknya :3**

 **See u next chap ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini keluarga Uchiha mendapat kejutan yang tidak terduga. Haruno Kizashi, pemilik Haruno Group baru saja meminta untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu Fugaku mengajukan surat untuk meminta suntikan dana dari perusahaan Haruno. Itu semua karena kesalahan fatal Fugaku saat memilih rekan kerjasama untuk perusahaannya, akhirnya dia tertipu dan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar._

 _Apakah Haruno Kizashi menemuinya untuk mempertimbangkan tawarannya?_

" _Hn, jadi ada perlu apa Anda kemari?" tanya Fugaku tanpa berbasa-basi._

 _Itachi yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah ayahnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ayahnya memang tidak pandai berbicara, bagaimana bisa dia langsung bertanya seperti itu pada orang penting? Orang ini mungkin akan membantu Uchiha Group dari ancaman gulung tikar._

" _Aku sudah mempertimbangkan penawaranmu kemarin. Uchiha Group tidak lama lagi akan hancur, tetapi ada sebuah proyek yang sangat bagus dan berpotensi mengembalikan kejayaan Uchiha." Kata Kizashi. "Untuk melanjutkan proyek itu, tentunya kau membutuhkan investasi yang besar 'kan?"_

 _Fugaku mengangguk. Yeah, Itachi lah yang menyampaikan ide-ide briliannya untuk membangun proyek yang baru setengah jadi itu. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Itachi akan menjadi pewaris perusahaannya kelak._

 _Kedatangan Haruno Kizashi kemari mungkin karena dia berniat memberikan investasi pada perusahaan Uchiha, tetapi untuk apa dia membawa putrinya?_

" _Apakah Anda akan membantu perusahaan kami? Tetapi dibutuhkan lebih dari satu orang untuk menutupi kerugian yang dialami oleh Uchiha Group." Ujar Fugaku. Kerugiannya sangat besar, dan tidak mungkin jika Haruno akan membantu seluruhnya._

" _Tidak perlu, aku akan menutup semua kerugiannya."_

 _Semua yang hadir di sana termasuk Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang CEO Haruno Group itu. Bagaimana mungkin Haruno akan membantu Uchiha begitu saja? Lagipula hubungan kedua perusahaan itu tidak terlalu dekat, terhitung biasa saja._

" _Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Fugaku penasaran._

" _Karena aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga. Aku ingin menjodohkan Putramu dengan putriku, Sakura."_

 _Sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar permintaan itu. Itachi dan Fugaku sudah menduganya. Sementara Sakura justru menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, tangannya meremas kain roknya dengan kuat._

* * *

Sasuke membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di ruangan kerja ayahnya. Memang benar, Haruno memberikan suntikan dana yang sangat besar –bahkan terlalu besar untuk perusahaan semacam Haruno Group. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Menantu seperti dirinya? Dulu Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi itu sudah lama sejak mereka duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Lagipula saat mendengar ayahnya menjodohkan gadis itu dengan Sasuke, Sakura tampak gelisah. Dia tidak terlihat bahagia.

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat suara dentingan di ponsel milik pemuda berambut raven itu.

 _Sasuke-kun, haruskah kita menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut? Bertanya pada keluarga Sakura –misalnya?_

Sasuke tersenyum membacanya. Sekarang gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Sasuke _-kun_ ". Ada rasa yang berbeda saat Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya para penggemarnya juga memanggilnya begitu, tetapi malah terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

 _Benarkah hanya untuk menyelidiki kasus Sakura? kau tidak bermaksud mendekatiku kan?_

Sasuke menyeringai saat mengirimnya. Gadis itu pasti akan panik sekarang.

 _Tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri._

Sasuke terkekeh begitu membaca balasan dari Hinata. Entah mengapa ada kesenangan tersendiri saat berhasil menggoda gadis itu. Kalau saja Sasuke di sana, dia pasti sudah melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi gadis lavender itu.

 _Hn. Baiklah, aku menunggumu di depan kelas besok. Selamat malam, Hinata._

Gadis itu tidak membalas. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

 **0oooOooo0**

Guru Kakashi menyelesaikan pelajarannya menandakan sudah saatnya untuk pulang dan bersantai di rumah. Tadi malam Hinata memberitahu rencanyanya untuk ke rumah Sakura pada Sasuke, sepertinya pemuda itu setuju untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut.

"Hinata, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ino sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku akan ke rumah Sakura bersama Sasuke."

"Untuk apa? Apa kau ingin mengintrogasi keluarga Sakura?"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Mereka pasti akan tutup mulut," kata Ino. "Kau tahu kan, mereka sangat ingin menutup kasus ini."

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Haruno adalah perusahaan yang cukup besar. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada media yang memberitakan kematian Sakura. Mereka pasti sudah berusaha keras menutup kasus ini dalam-dalam, tapi kenapa? Itulah yang harus Hinata cari tahu.

"Aku harus tahu alasan mereka menutup kasus ini." Ujar Hinata yakin.

.

Sasuke berdiri sambil sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kelas Hinata. Pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu tetapi gadis itu belum keluar dari kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian orang yang Sasuke tunggu keluar bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ino adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui soal kecelakaan yang membuat Hinata amnesia. Gadis itu pasti sudah banyak membantu Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke, apa kau menunggu Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil terkikik.

"Hn. Ayo Hinata," ajak Sasuke.

"Kalian akan meninggalkanku di sini?" protes Ino. "Tapi tak apa, itu lebih baik daripada merusak momen kalian berdua. Aku pulang dulu, jaa.."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ino _-chan!_ " balas Hinata sambil memandangi Ino yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju gerbang.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Hn, besok." Canda Sasuke tetapi masih dengan wajah datar.

"Apa? Bukankah sekarang? Kenapa ditunda?" kata Hinata terkejut.

"Bodoh, tentu saja sekarang." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata mengejarnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia mengeluhkan selera humor Sasuke yang cukup buruk. Sasuke memang tidak bisa bercanda tetapi pemuda ini selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum saat berada di dekatnya. Lagipula meskipun sikapnya dingin sebenarnya dia juga memiliki hati yang hangat. Beruntung sekali gadis yang akan menikahinya kelak.

* * *

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dengan ukuran yang sangat besar –sepertinya penghuninya tidak banyak. Hinata memandang sekeliling, ada banyak sekali tumbuhan yang ditanam di sana. Ada bunga, tanaman obat, bahkan rumput –yang sepertinya belum dicabuti.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan keadaan rumah ini sekarang. Sebelumnya, Sasuke pernah diundang makan malam untuk membicarakan soal pertunangan di rumah ini tetapi saat itu ada banyak sekali pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Sekarang Sasuke bahkan belum bertemu dengan satu pelayan pun. Kemana perginya mereka? Apa pelayan-pelayan itu ada di dalam? Sepertinya tidak, karena sudah ada pelayan yang bertugas mengurus rumah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara seorang wanita di belakang membuat mereka terkejut.

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbicara dengan mereka. Seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan membungkuk hormat pada kedua tamu tak diundang ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa asing dengan orang ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat pelayan yang berwajah seperti itu.

"Nama saya Shion. Saya pelayan di rumah ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Sasuke. "Apa kau pelayan baru?"

"Ya, saya baru bekerja di sini sepuluh hari yang lalu."

" _Dia baru bekerja setelah kematian Sakura. Kemungkinan pelayan ini tidak tahu apa-apa."_ Batin Hinata.

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Hinata angkat bicara.

"Saya pribadi belum mengenalnya secara langsung. Tetapi saya pernah mendengar cerita tentang Nona Sakura," kata Shion. "Sakura _-sama_ sudah meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa, maaf."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Saya berani bersumpah, Nona." Kata pelayan itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk."

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi dengan tatapan datar –bahkan terkesan melamun. Shion mendekat lalu berbicara sebentar dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian Shion mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu. Sepertinya dia adalah ibu Sakura.

"Saya ingin membicarakan soal Sakura, apakah Anda ibunya?" tanya Hinata membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"S-sakura? Sakura putriku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"O-oh, k-kau Sakura?" wanita itu membelai pipi Hinata membuat gadis berambut indigo itu terkejut. "Kemana saja kau? Ibu sangat merindukanmu! Apa kau marah karena Ibu sering memerintahmu, oh, maafkan aku Sakura."

Sasuke ikut terkejut sementara Hinata panik, orang ini mengira dia putrinya.

"B-bukan, saya temannya."

"Kau Sakura! mereka bilang kau sudah mati. Kau tahu, betapa terlukanya hati ibu?" kata Haruno Mebuki. "Apa kau membenciku? Oh, kau pasti membenciku. Tidak, tidak, kau bukan Sakura. Pergi! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" Sekarang wanita itu malah berteriak histeris.

" _Dia sudah gila,"_ pikir Sasuke. Ya, dia pasti sudah gila. Kasihan sekali, kehilangan putri semata wayangnya pasti membuat perasaan wanita itu tertekan.

"Ada apa ini?" suara berat milik Haruno Kizashi membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya –dilihat dari pakaiannya.

"S-sakura! dia kembali. Lihatlah, dia masih hidup." Teriak Mebuki dengan wajah gembira.

"Sakura sudah mati! Kau bahkan sudah melihat mayatnya!" bentak ayah Sakura.

"Kau kejam! Anak kita masih hidup!"

"Lupakan dia, Sakura sudah tenang di alam sana." Ucap Haruno Kizashi dengan nada yang sedikit turun.

Haruno Mebuki –ibu Sakura– mengalami guncangan jiwa semenjak kematian putrinya. Terkadang dia menganggap kalau anaknya masih hidup. Kizashi sudah membawanya ke dokter jiwa tetapi mereka malah menyarankan untuk membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Saran itu jelas ditolak mentah-mentah karena dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa istrinya.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kizashi heran. "Dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu?"

"Saya kemari untuk mengetahui beberapa hal tentang kematian Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Dan dia adalah Hinata, teman sekelas Sakura."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kasus ini tidak perlu diselidiki lebih lanjut?" ucap Kizashi. "Apa yang sedang kau cari, Uchiha? Pertunanganmu dengan Sakura memang sudah batal, tapi kau tenang saja karena aku tidak akan menarik investasiku pada perusahaan ayahmu."

"Kenapa Anda menutup kasus ini? Apakah Anda tidak penasaran apa yang menyebabkan Sakura meninggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga. Tidak ada yang perlu diselidiki." Kizashi menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu saja ada, tidak mungkin Sakura se-ceroboh itu," kata Sasuke. "Apa Anda tidak curiga kalau ada yang menyelakai Sakura?"

"Sakura sudah meninggal! Jangan mengungkit soal kematiannya lagi!" Ucap lelaki berambut merah muda itu dengan nada tinggi. "Dan kalian berdua, jangan pernah menyelidiki kasus ini lagi!"

"Tapi–"

"Tahu apa kau soal Sakura? apa kau pikir karena kau akan menjadi tunangannya lalu kau bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan keluarga kami? Hah?! Pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil penjaga!" usir Kizashi dengan ketus.

Hinata pun menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum pemilik rumah semakin marah.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menatap gadis yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Kasus ini semakin rumit." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar, sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

 **0oooOooo0**

Keesokan harinya.

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas dengan perasaan kacau. Siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini? Itulah yang selalu Hinata pikirkan setiap menit di hari-harinya belakangan ini. Sasuke benar, Kasus ini semakin rumit. Seandainya Hinata tidak amnesia, mungkin dia memiliki petunjuk untuk mengungkap siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan Sakura.

"Hinata–" panggil Gaara lalu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Gaara?"

"Kau kesiangan ya? Tidak biasanya kau berangkat agak siang."

"Ya, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Kemarin aku ke rumah Sakura dan bertemu keluarganya. Aku pikir aku akan menemukan sesuatu di sana tapi kurasa tidak."

"Lalu? Apa yang keluarganya katakan?"

"Tidak ada. Malah kami tidak diperbolehkan mengungkap kasus ini."

"Hmm, aneh sekali. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah," Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ada, tugasku banyak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, selamat berkencan dengan tugas." Ejek Gaara sambil terkekeh membuat Hinata kesal.

Mereka berdua berbincang sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukan kalau bel masuk tidak lama lagi akan berbunyi.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai pada pagi itu. Biasanya Hinata berangkat lebih awal tetapi tidak dengan hari ini, semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dan itu membuat dia bangun lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Itu dia, Hinata." Teriak salah seorang murid.

Sontak seisi kelas menoleh orang yang dimaksud. Mereka kemudian saling berbisik membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka semua terdiam. Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan _"Ada apa dengan mereka?"_ Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang digossipkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ada tulisan di mading online sekolah kita yang menghebohkan." Jawab Ino.

"Tulisan apa?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dari saku lalu membuka situs yang dimaksud. Sebuah artikel membuat mata lavendernya terbelalak.

 _HS (17) seorang siswi kelas 2-2 meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu di sekolah._

 _Semua orang percaya bahwa dia meninggal karena jatuh dari tangga lantai 3, tetapi kenyataannya bukan seperti yang kalian ketahui. Dia bukan terjatuh melainkan bunuh diri._

 _HS bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dibully oleh teman sekelasnya, HH (17) di sekolah._

 _Semoga kau tenang di alam sana HS._

 _Dan kau, HH! Seharusnya kau mati saja!_

"Apa benar Sakura bunuh diri?" tanya Temari mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apakah orang berinisial HH adalah kau? Hinata?" tanya Rock Lee sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata terdiam sambil membaca ulang artikel itu. Sakura meninggal karena bunuh diri? Itu sangat konyol! Untuk apa dia bunuh diri? Lagipula Tsunade bilang kalau sakura memang terjatuh dari tangga karena ada yang mendorongnya. Artikel ini benar-benar ditulis oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Siapa yang menulisnya?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **A/N :**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, kritik, saran, atau pertanyaan silahkan isi di kolom riview. Nanti saya usahakan jawab lewat PM tapi bukan spoiler loh ya!

 **Siapa pembunuhnya?**

Sebetulnya saya udah selipin beberapa bukti yang akan menunjukan siapa pembunuhnya.

Jadi pembunuhnya adalah...

Kita lihat di chap selanjutnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**HS (17) seorang siswi kelas 2-2 meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu di sekolah.**_

 _ **Semua orang percaya bahwa dia meninggal karena jatuh dari tangga lantai 3, tetapi kenyataannya bukan seperti yang kalian ketahui. Dia bukan terjatuh melainkan bunuh diri.**_

 _ **HS bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dibully oleh teman sekelasnya, HH (17) di sekolah.**_

 _ **Semoga kau tenang di alam sana HS.**_

 _ **Dan kau, HH! Seharusnya kau mati saja!**_

"Apa benar Sakura bunuh diri?" tanya Temari mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apakah orang berinisial HH adalah kau? Hinata?" tanya Rock Lee sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"Dia tidak bunuh diri." Ucap Hinata menginterupsi pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau dia terjatuh? Tidak mungkin dia–"

"Dia dibunuh," kata Hinata menggegerkan seisi kelas. "Sakura didorong dari tangga."

Semua murid terbelalak mendengarnya. Ini akan jadi berita paling menghebohkan di KSHS. Haruno sakura meninggal karena dibunuh?

"Siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Ino

"Aku sudah punya orang yang kucurigai tetapi aku butuh bukti yang kuat untuk menjadikannya tersangka."

Semua murid kembali ribut, bahkan mereka saling menuduh satu sama lain. Kecuali Rock Lee, dia tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Hinata.

* * *

 **CHRYSANT**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kabar tentang berita kematian Sakura terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka mulai berasumsi kalau itu bukanlah kematian yang wajar. Banyak yang percaya dengan berita yang ada di mading online kalau Sakura bunuh diri, tetapi tidak sedikit yang beranggapan kalau Sakura dibunuh.

"Hey, bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap salah seorang murid.

"Ooh, Nona HH yang ada di berita itu? dia benar-benar tidak punya malu dengan masih menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini."

Hinata hanya berjalan melewati mereka tanpa berkomentar apapun. Dia sendiri belum mengetahui kebenarannya, bisa jadi berita itu benar _toh_ Hinata amnesia. Sudah banyak cara yang ia lakukan untuk mencari bukti, tetapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia. Tidak! Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari penyelidikannya selama ini.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan menuju loker. Tanpa ia sangka seorang pemuda beralis tebal sedang berdiri di depan lokernya sambil menggenggam seikat bunga krisan putih.

"K-kau ... yang menerorku?"

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan cepat. Ekspresi terkejut tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum–lebih tepatnya menyeringai– membuat Sang gadis indigo mundur beberapa langkah. Rock Lee menampakan wajah yang bisa disebut menyeramkan. Dia tampak seperti _psikopat._

"Ya, kenapa? Kau terkejut?" katanya. Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Lee tampak marah. "Kau sudah membuat Sakura-ku mati!"

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Lee. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata begitu?

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" tegas Hinata.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah pada malam kematian Sakura?"

Hinata terkejut, dia tidak ingat sama sekali kalau dirinya berada di sekolah saat kematian Sakura.

 **0oooOooo0**

Uzumaki Karin berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Baru saja Sasuke menghubunginya dan meminta gadis berambut merah itu menemuinya di kafe tidak jauh dari sekolah. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari mencoba mencari pemuda berparas tampan pujaan hatinya itu. Tidak lama kemudian Karin menemukan pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sebuah cangkir berisi _capuccino_ itu masih utuh. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak berniat untuk memesan minuman di sana.

Karin menyapanya lalu duduk di depannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan pemuda itu dengannya. Sepertinya sangat penting, karena jarang sekali –bahkan hampir tidak pernah– Sasuke bicara dengannya.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat kau memintaku untuk bicara denganmu," kata Karin memulai pembicaraan. "Sepertinya ini sangat penting dan kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu dariku bukan?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Karenanya aku tidak begitu senang saat ini, meskipun begitu tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku masih dibutuhkan."

"Karin, aku–"

"Kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu soal kematian Sakura? benar begitu?"

Sasuke menatap bola mata gadis itu yang terhalang oleh kacamata. Karin tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya memang benar. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bicara apapun." Kata Karin sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau tidak ada, aku pulang saja. Masih banyak hal yang perlu aku kerjakan."

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Karin?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa kau juga tidak tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya dibunuh?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Percuma kau bertanya, tidak akan ada informasi yang kau dapat dariku."

"Apa kau yang menaruh bunga krisan di loker Hinata?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau seperti ketakutan saat Hinata melihatmu di tempat loker sayap kanan sekolah? Sementara lokermu berada di sayap kiri, bukan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan di sana."

Karin menghela napas lalu menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada gadis itu? bahkan kau memperhatikan lokernya," kata Karin. "Hinata membuatku iri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah membuka lokermu, Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"Ck, ini memalukan." Gumam Karin Setelah itu Karin langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

 **0oooOooo0**

Hinata duduk bersandar di dinding lokernya. Pikirannya semakin kacau karena kasus ini, belum lagi dia tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk menyeret tersangka ke balik jeruji.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah pada malam kematian Sakura?_

Hinata ada di lokasi kejadian saat itu? tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sana?

Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke loker milik Sakura. Ada apa di dalam sana? Apakah sesuatu yang ia cari ada di sana? Bukti yang akan memecahkan kasus ini, bukti yang akan membawanya pergi dari perasaan bersalah. Ya, Hinata merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya ia dan gadis malang itu tidak mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik.

Hinata mendekati loker itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Sepertinya ada yang berusaha membuka loker itu tetapi gagal. Itu terbukti dari pengait pintunya yang sedikit lecet. Ya hanya sedikit, loker itu terbuat dari besi yang tentunya tidak mudah untuk di rusak. Tetapi siapa yang sudah melakukan hal bodoh itu? tidak salah lagi, itu pasti pembunuhnya! Dia sudah menampakan dirinya kalau begitu.

 _2 6 4,_ Selanjutnya apa?

Tiga angka lagi yang akan membuka loker itu.

 _67455_ Ya! Itu kuncinya pasti ada alasan di balik judul buku itu. Pembunuhnya adalah Kristal, dia membunuh adiknya sendiri...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Ia pun mengambilnya dari dalam saku.

" _Apa ini Nona Hyuuga?"_

Suara seorang wanita. Siapa dia?

" _Ya benar. Ini siapa?"_

" _Saya Shizune asisten Nona Tsunade. Anda ingat dokter yang menangani mayat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu?"_

" _Tentu saja saya ingat."_

" _Beberapa waktu yang lalu Anda dengan tunangan gadis itu datang untuk mencari tahu soal mayat Sakura bukan? Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang penting. Saya rasa itu akan membantu untuk menangkap pelakunya. Ini mungkin di luar batas saya sebagai seorang perawat untuk memberitahukan privacy pasien, tetapi percayalah, Tuan Kizashi sudah memberi saya izin untuk mengatakannya kepada Anda."_

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Waktu seakan melambat membuat gadis itu sangat sulit untuk bicara.

" _K-katakan, a-apa hal penting yang kau bicarakan itu."_

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka menunggu yang lainnya untuk memberitahukan berita penting. Tidak lama kemudian datang gadis berambut pirang –Yamanaka Ino– disusul dengan Rock Lee, Uzumaki Karin, Tenten, dan yang terakhir Rei Gaara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua?" Tanya Karin tidak sabar.

"Duduklah." Perintah Hinata dengan ekspresi datarnya. Mereka semua duduk menuruti perintah gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi dengan kalian. Alasanku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini adalah karena kalian ada hubungannya dengan kematian Sakura," kata Hinata. "Tidak hanya kalian tetapi Uchiha Sasuke dan aku juga."

Mereka tampak terkejut terutama Ino. Sedangkan Tenten mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino sedikit tidak terima.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" ujar Hinata sarkatis.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, teman kita Haruno Sakura meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu di sini. Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Hinata menatap mereka satu per satu dengan tajam.

"M-mungkin Sakura bunuh diri. B-bukankah itu yang paling logis?" Tenten mulai bersuara. Tangannya meremas rok seragamnya dengan gelisah.

"Dia dibunuh. Aku yakin itu." kata Rock Lee.

"Aku setuju dengan Lee. Bunuh diri di tangga sekolah? Yang benar saja." Gaara terkekeh.

"Yeah, aku tidak peduli." Karin mengibaskan rambut merahnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian beberapa tatapan tidak suka langsung menuju ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanya Karin sinis.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berkomentar apapun, tetapi mungkin Tenten benar kalau Sakura memang bunuh diri."

"Kau salah! Sakura dibunuh!" Nada Hinata meninggi membuat mereka semua kembali terkejut. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai emosi.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, Tenten!"

Tenten langsung menatap Hinata dengan bingung. "A-apa itu?"

"Kau bilang kalau aku menaruh sesuatu di makanan Sakura, tetapi bukankah kau tidak melihatnya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa aku lah yang menaruh sesuatu di makanan itu?" tanya Hinata.

"I-itu karena aku melihat botol aneh di laci mejamu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku saat itu?"

"A-aku..."

"Kau yang menaruhnya! Kau yang sudah menaruh obat pencuci perut di makanan Sakura karna kau membencinya! Kau juga membenciku kan? Untuk itu kau menaruh obat itu di laci mejaku."

"T-tidak itu tidak benar!" Tenten mengelak.

"Tetapi sayangnya Sakura tidak memakannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura pasti memakannya karena tidak lama setelah itu dia sakit." Tenten menutup mulutnya begitu mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan saat ini.

"Ya, dia memang tidak memakannya. Dan mendengar perkataanmu barusan aku menyimpulkan bahwa dugaanku benar." Hinata tersenyum sementara Tenten tak berkutik.

"Jadi maksudmu Tenten pembunuhnya?" tanya Karin. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Hinata. "Uzumaki Karin. Kau membenci Haruno Sakura, kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi tersangka utama."

"Jangan lupa, kau juga membencinya." Kata Karin

"Ya, kau benar," kata Hinata. "Karin awalnya aku mencurigaimu karena kebencianmu pada Sakura membuat aku berpikir kau bisa saja membunuh gadis itu kapan pun kau mau. Belum lagi, setelah kau mendengar kalau Sakura bertunangan dengan pria yang kau sukai."

"Aku memang sangat membencinya, bahkan setelah mendengar gadis itu mati. Tapi, tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Aku tidak sudi mengotori tanganku hanya untuk mencabut nyawanya."

"Satu hari sebelum kematian Sakura dia mendapat bunga krisan putih dari toko bunga Sunshine. Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihatmu di sana, apa kau sering ke toko itu?"

"Tidak. Itu pertama kalinya aku ke sana." Jawab Karin.

"Lalu aku melihatmu di loker–"

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada Sasuke. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya dua kali." Potong Karin cepat.

"Hn, Karin membeli bunga kamelia untukku." Ucap Sasuke membuat wajah Karin memerah.

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah." Hinata menghela napas. "Selanjutnya Rock Lee."

Lee mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau adalah penguntit Sakura bukan?"

"Aku tidak suka di sebut seperti itu." ujar Rock Lee.

"Ya, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Pada sabtu malam, tiga minggu yang lalu Sakura pulang terlambat. Kau menunggunya di depan gerbang kan?"

"Ya, dan aku melihatmu memasuki sekolah." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menunjukan seringai di wajahnya.

"Lee, kau sangat menyukai Sakura dan aku sangat yakin kalau kau patah hati saat mengetahui gadis yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan pria lain. Itu memungkinkan untuk membuatmu dendam dan kemudian membunuh Sakura karena kau tidak bisa memilikinya. Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga menerorku dengan bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang sakura dapatkan sebelum dia meninggal. Apa itu Cuma kebetulan?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku melihat saat Sakura mendapatkan bunga krisan. Kau juga ada di sana kan?"

"Ya, aku memang ada di sana."

"Aku berpikir kalau Sakura-ku mati karena ulahmu! Jadi aku berencana membuatmu ketakutan denga menaruh bunga krisan itu di lokermu. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

"Cukup. Ku rasa aku sudah mendengar cukup banyak atas kesaksianmu." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar kesaksianmu! Bukankah kau juga tersangka?"

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali bukti yang mengarah kalau aku adalah pelakunya. Pertama kartu tanda pembelian toko bunga Sunshine ada di kamarku, lalu ada obat pencuci perut seperti yang Tenten katakan tadi, dan yang paling penting adalah aku berada di sekolah tepat saat kematian Sakura," kata Hinata. "Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi, kalau saja ingatanku belum pulih."

Pernyataan Hinata sontak membuat mereka semua terbelalak. Hinata sudah ingat kembali?

"Aku yang amnesia sangat menyulitkan diriku sendiri untuk menguak pembunuhan keji ini. Pembunuh itu berusaha membuatku menjebloskan diri ke penjara," Hinata terkekeh. "Dia bahkan sudah membuatku percaya bahwa aku pembunuhnya. Tetapi aku memiliki Sasuke yang terus meyakinkanku kalau bukan aku pembunuhnya. Sayangnya pembunuh itu tahu kalau usahanya gagal, ia pun menyebarkan berita kalau Sakura bunuh diri dan lagi-lagi dia melibatkan aku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa keluar masuk rumahku untuk menaruh bukti-bukti itu adalah kau! Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino sangat terkejut, ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Apa? Aku?"

"Kau menaruh struk pembelian itu di laci kamarku. Benar begitu?"

"Itu tidak benar! Mungkin saja kau menemukannya di suatu tempat lalu kau lupa dan menaruhnya di laci."

"Ya, itu mungkin saja. Lagipula obat pencuci perut bukan yang membuat Sakura sakit. Sakura mual dan pusing, tidak mungkin itu efek obat pencuci perut. Dan aku tidak tahu apa motifmu membunuh Sakura jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menuduhmu saat itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Hinata? Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa aku duduk di sini bukan?" Ucap Gaara yang sudah memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Tentu saja ada. Saat pertama kali aku masuk sekolah setelah kecelakaan, kau sudah tahu kalau aku amnesia. Benar?"

Gaara sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Yeah aku tahu kau pintar. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tahu?"

" 'Santai saja, kau sering bicara padaku di kelas meskipun kita tidak terlalu dekat.' Apakah itu wajar diucapkan untuk teman sekelasmu yang bahkan kau belum tahu kalau dia amnesia."

"Kau pengingat yang baik, Hinata." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tapi kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apapun. Itu sangat mencurigakan," Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan sengit. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau memang menemaniku mencari pelaku pembunuhan ini tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencurigaimu."

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Kau adalah pemuda yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak."

"Itu bisa jadi alasanmu untuk menghabisi nyawa Sakura. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menikahinya."

"Itu terlalu kejam." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberitahu siapa pelakunya." Hinata berdiri diikuti perasaan hampir menang yang ia rasakan. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan terungkap dan orang itu akan membayar atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Pembunuh itu adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Dia membunuh Sakura dengan mendorongnya dari lantai atas. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah salah satu di antara kita. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendapati bahwa ada yang berusaha membuka loker Sakura, itu artinya ada barang penting yang tersimpan di sana yang pasti akan mengarah kepada pembunuhnya," Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah berhasil membuka loker Sakura."

Semua yang mendengar terkejut tanpa terkecuali. Gadis itu tidak membual, dia benar-benar akan menangkap pelaku kejahatan itu di sini.

"Ternyata benar kalau judul novel yang aku baca bukan hanya sekedar angka-angka tidak berguna. Tapi justru pelaku utamanya lah yang menjadi judul. Kalian tahu 67455? Kalau diubah menjadi huruf maka akan berbunyi Glass, dan gelas itu sebening kristal maka kristal lah kunci utamanya. Begitupula dengan kasus ini. 2 6 4 itu tiga digit angka yang akan membawa kita pada pelakunya," kata Hinata. "Dan pembunuhnya adalah kau! Rei Gaara!" seru Hinata membuat semuanya terbelalak.

"Kau menuduhku Hinata? Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu sudah jelas sekali, Gaara! Kau tidak perlu mengelak. Aku punya banyak bukti yang akan menjebloskanmu ke balik jeruji besi! 2 6 4 itu berarti RGA dan tiga angka selanjutnya sudah pasti 424 ketika disatukan maka akan menjad yang berbunyi R. Gaara!"

"Apa hanya angka-angka bodoh itu yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku pelakunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang aku sudah berhasil membuka loker milik Sakura. Dan kau tahu apa yang ku temukan? Foto mesra kalian berdua!" Hinata memperlihatkan foto yang ia dapat dari dalam loker Sakura.

"Sekali lagi aku akui kau memang pintar Hyuuga, tapi kenapa aku harus membunuh gadis itu kalau kenyataannya dia adalah kekasihku? Bukankah kasus pembunuhan perlu motif?" tantang Gaara.

"Ya, kau benar dan aku tahu apa motifmu! Kau membunuhnya karena kau tahu Sakura sedang hamil! Itu lah alasan mengapa keluarga Sakura segera menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke dan begitu Sakura meninggal mereka mencegah polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dengan lebih lanjut. Sakura memintamu untuk menikahinya tetapi kau menolak karena kau juga berkencan dengan wanita lain bukan?"

Seketika mereka semua membisu, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat-kalimat mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Kau berkencan dengan Yamanaka Ino! Kalian bersekongkol untuk menyingkirkan Sakura! dan sekarang kalian tahu siapa yang menaruh bukti-bukti itu di kamarku dan siapa yang menyebarkan gosip murahan di mading online itu kan? Ya, dia Yamanaka Ino! Dari awal Ino lah yang tahu seluk beluk tentang bunga! Dia juga yang mengirim bunga krisan pada Sakura." Lanjut Hinata hampir berteriak.

"KEPARAT KAU HYUUGA!" Gaara naik pitam dan hampir mencekik leher gadis itu kalau saja Shikamaru tidak datang bersama teman-teman ayahnya yang merupakan seorang polisi. Seketika tempat itu ramai oleh suara mobil polisi dari luar gedung sekolah. Gaara beserta Ino pun digiring menuju mobil oleh para polisi itu. Sementara Ino masih _shock_ dengan kejadian ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau mereka sudah cukup lama menahan napas. Begitu rombongan yang membawa tersangka sudah pergi mereka baru bisa bernapas dengan lega.

"Apa ini nyata? Ini seperti berada di film kriminal." Gumam Tenten

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Mereka menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik." Karin berkomentar.

"Hinata, apa ingatanmu benar-benar sudah pulih?" tanya Rock Lee.

Hinata menggeleng. "Belum,"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa–"

"Ini semua berkat bantuan dari Sasuke." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik ke arah pemuda berambut raven itu. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata lalu tersenyum, Hinata pun membalas senyumannya.

"Jadi ini benar-benar sudah berakhir ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku rasa begitu." Jawab Hinata.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Perasaanku saat bersamamu..."

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Mau kah kau menemaniku ke makam Sakura? ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya, ku rasa aku memang harus meminta izin darinya."

"Hn, ayo."

Mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu yang sudah mulai ramai oleh para reporter dari berbagai kantor berita. Yah, berita berharga memang menyebar lebih cepat.

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aku pikir cerita ini bakal discontinued tapi aku usahain buat selesai meskipun hasilnya jauh dari kata sempurna. Chapter kali ini mungkin sebenarnya belum layak untuk di publish tapi aku ngga mau ngutang terlalu lama :3

Gomen ne atas segala kekurangannya. Kritik, saran dan flame aku terima kok :)

Dan... Apa ini sudah berakhir?


End file.
